In patients with chronic renal insufficiency, a pathologically increased serum phosphate level occurs due to the decrease in the glomerular filtration rate. The secondary hyperparathyroidism which sets in therewith must be considered as one of the causes of the occurrence of renal osteopathy. Attempts are normally made to maintain the phosphate balance in equilibrium by dialysis or by the administration of oral phosphate adsorbers which suppress the resorption of foodstuff phosphates in the gastrointestinal tract, or by the combination of both methods, but with the current state of the art this is either not efficient enough, is not economic, or is burdened with side effects.
Recently new and effective phosphate adsorbers based on iron oxy-hydroxide, in particular containing beta-iron oxy-hydroxide stabilised by a stabilization agent such as a carbohydrate and/or humic acid, have been described (EP 0 868 125). These adsorbents show superior phosphate adsorption capacity from aqueous solutions, for example for the adsorption of inorganic phosphates and phosphates bonded to foodstuffs (EP 0 868 125) and have been shown to be efficient oral phosphate binders in the treatment of hyperphosphataemia (Neophrol. Dial. Transplant 14, 863, 1999).
To achieve maximum efficiency while maintaining good patient compliance, it is desirable that such adsorbers can be administered in high dosages. However, phosphate adsorbers with high iron loadings are still not available. Factors, such as ease of administration in general, unacceptable taste, as well as storage and stability problems, limit the applicability of currently available phosphate binders.
WO 2006/000547 of the present applicant discloses a process for preparing an iron-sulfate based phosphate adsorbent, which may be used for preventing and treating hyperphosphatemic conditions. Described are iron oxy hydroxide compositions which are prepared form ferric sulphate and/or nitrate containing a stabilising agent selected from humic acid and carbohydrates and which have an iron content of at most 20.3 to 22.3% by weight. These compositions are obtained by rotary evaporation. No specific oral formulations such as tablets are disclosed. It is explained that the iron compositions can be formulated to tablets or other oral formulations together with usual excipients and adjuvants. This means that tablets obtained from the iron oxy hydroxide compositions can have an iron content of at most 20% (w/w) corresponding to 32% (w/w) iron oxy-hydroxide.
EP 1 757 299 of the present applicant describes iron(III) carbohydrate complex compounds and there use for orally or parenterally treating iron deficiency in patients having chronic inflammatory bowel disease. In the document reference is made to Maltofer® film tablets containing 100 mg iron(III). The iron content of the tablet is 16% by weight corresponding to 25.6% w/w iron oxy-hydroxide. The preparation is intended for treating iron deficiency, that is, for liberating iron(III), contrary to phosphate adsorbents as defined in the present invention. No drying procedure is described.
WO 92/01458 discloses oxy-iron compounds, in particular iron oxides, iron hydroxides and iron oxy hydroxides which are formulated as a therapeutic dosage form for use as a phosphate adsorber. No specific oral formulations are disclosed, and no specific iron loading is mentioned. Further, no excipients and manufacturing methods are specifically disclosed, but reference is made to “acceptable methods and excipients”. It is said that each oral dose may contain 50 mg to about 500 mg or more of oxy-iron compound. According to the state of the art tablets containing 500 mg oxy-iron compounds, which are necessary in order to achieve a desired degree of phosphate adsorption, would be of such an enormous size that they could not be swallowed by the patient. The document does not disclose anything as to obtaining a high iron loading.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,281 discloses polynuclear iron oxy hydroxides bound to a support such as saponified divinylethylene urea vinylacetate copolymer, Lewatit R®, silica, glasses and organic porous supports modified with dextran. The maximum iron loading of a support carrying iron(III) is reported to be 29.3% by dry weight. The product is formed from a dry support, which is swelled, and it may not be dried thereafter since otherwise removal of phosphate from the dialysate would not work at all. None of the examples in U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,281 describes a dry/tablet formulation for oral administration. The examples given describing adsorbents are all meant for extracorporal use and none of the supports used for their production is applicable for medicinal use. The preparation of an oral formulation is only described as “pressed into powder for . . . ”. These products are developed to release iron.
For a wide range of drugs, oral dosage forms such as tablets are clearly the preferred form of delivery. This is due to a high level of patient acceptability and compliance (because they provide an accurate dosage and are easy to administer) as well as advantageous characteristics during and after manufacture, such as they typically show satisfactory physical and chemical stability, are convenient for packing, shipping and administering and offer advantages in manufacturing speed and cost.
However, oral dosage forms need carefully designed disintegration characteristics to achieve the desired bioavailability for the incorporated drug, i.e. dissolution must precede absorption, in case of immediate release tablets should disintegrate rapidly after ingestion in order to facilitate dissolution of the drug. Moreover, the drug loading of conventional tablet formulations is often limited due to potential gastrointestinal irritation (caused by locally high concentration) and/or patient compliance (which limits size and shape to achieve easy swallowing).
These limitations have prevented the development of an effective oral delivery system for iron oxy-hydroxide as phosphate binder with high loadings.
Applicants have now found that iron oxy-hydroxide (hereinafter also referred to as active agent), and in particular iron oxy-hydroxide containing beta-iron oxy-hydroxide, and in particular further containing a carbohydrate and/or humic acid that may act as a stabilization agent as described in EP 0 868 125 B1, can be successfully formulated in form of an oral delivery system with high loadings (hereinafter also called pharmaceutical compositions or compositions of the invention), preferably either as dosage forms for intact swallowing (e. g. film-coated) or as dosage forms capable of rapid disintegration (either in the oral cavity or in a small amount of liquid prior to ingestion). Thus the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention are able to achieve both high loadings and suitable disintegration characteristics while maintaining a minimal size and thus are able to overcome the drawbacks of currently known formulations.
The inventive compositions have a low iron release rate of below 2.5% w/w, which is essential for phosphate adsorbers. In contrast thereto, compositions used for treating iron deficiency have a high iron release rate and thus are completely different form the inventive compositions.
Furthermore it was found that the pharmaceutical compositions of the invention can be preferably obtained through conventional molding or tabletting methods, more preferably direct compression tabletting methods, in the presence of one or more excipients fulfilling for example the functions of binder and/or filler and/or disintegrant in one.
It was further found that any disagreeable taste associated with the active agent, if administered as dosage forms capable of disintegration in the oral cavity, can be eliminated using suitable taste-masking agents, sweeteners and/or taste-enhancing agents.
Further it was found that favourable tablet formulations with a particularly high iron-oxy-hydroxide-load can be obtained, if they are comprised of substantial amounts of a flowable powder that has been prepared by spray-drying an aqueous suspension of the ingredients.